Alone
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: After hearing the haunting music of Garoh; Sheba thinks about her past, and the similarities that it shares with Felix. Sandshipping two-chapter story. Updated!
1. Sheba's Memories

**lone**

By Mr-Mikul

This is another Felix/Sheba fic, which I was inspired to create when I was musing about the two of them being outcasts, and of being cheated of normal childhoods. I was inspired to write this after listening to 'A night in Garoh' because of the solitude that the song represents, and it makes me think of the bond between Felix and Sheba.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, but I do have the talent to steal the Sol Blade off of Felix.

* * *

It was a bright morning in Garoh, village of the Werewolves. Felix and the group were to shortly leave for Madra, but not before receiving a final gift from the Clan leader, Maha. He had instructed his people to play some of their ceremonial music as thanks for the group's efforts to the village in showing them that they weren't the only ones that were different from the people of Weyard. Felix had initially declined the offer, saying that they had tasks to perform that couldn't wait, but he was promptly overruled by combined objections of Jenna, Kraden and Sheba.

"Brother, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Jenna complained.

"Jenna. We don't have the time. Between proving Piers' innocence, exploring Air's Rock, and making our way back to Madra, the whole tour has taken far too much time." Felix dryly replied.

"I'm with Jenna here Felix." Kraden mentioned. "I don't want to miss hearing a hidden society's ceremonial music that no one outside of this village has heard. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Staying here some 30 minutes isn't going to hurt Felix."

"Yeah Felix, it's only 30 minutes, so can we _please_ stay and hear the music?" Sheba pleaded, giving a 'puppy eyed' look at Felix, who somehow changed his mind.

"Fine, we'll stay and listen to their ceremonial music, but this had better be good…"

As such, the group listened to a song rarely heard by anyone not of Garoh. The song was slow, solemn and spoke of solitude, of being outcast from the rest of society. The flutes, harps and humming wove in a sad and moving melody that left a deep mark upon the four travellers. Upon the song finishing, the four travellers thanked the villagers, and they all mentioned how moving the song was. With that they finally left so they could travel back to Madra.

Several hours later, Sheba was still hearing the haunting music of Garoh in her mind, so much so that she was losing awareness of what was happening around her. She was lucky that the group had settled for a moment's rest, as well as some lunch.

'Why am I still hearing this song? It's been hours since I heard it, but it won't leave me alone. Why is this song reminding me of my past, as well as Felix?' Another thought drifted into her mind.

'It's because the song was created by a village of outcasts and lonely people. Both Felix and I have had to deal with being alone, without friends and family, as well as being made to do things that neither of us would have wanted to do.' Her past started coming back to her.

'I fell from the sky above Lalivero some 10 years ago, somehow exposing the ruins that would lead to Venus Lighthouse. I was dubbed the 'Child of the Gods' because of it. I was pampered and treated like royalty. I did enjoy that a bit, but at the same time, I didn't make many friends with the kids my age because of the way everyone else put me first before any of them. They were jealous and I couldn't do anything about that. Not knowing who my real parent's were made me feel more like an outsider than I was.'

'Then I was taken away from my home, as a ransom to ensure that the townsfolk of Lalivero did Babi's bidding in building the 'Babi Lighthouse'.

* * *

_Faran and Iodem were having a heated argument about the planned construction of Babi Lighthouse. Iodem had been instructed to take Sheba away from Lalivero to ensure that the people of Lalivero would finish the project that Babi wanted to be finished. Sheba knew this because she was eavesdropping from her room._

"_Iodem, are you mad? Taking away my daughter just so the Babi Lighthouse will be finished? Have you even considered what it's going to do to her? She's barely got any friends here!" Iodem composed himself and said;_

"_I know that you are concerned with Sheba's well being, I know all to well how you have looked after her like your own daughter. She won't be harmed while she's in Tolbi. She may be able to make new friends once she arrives." Faran was losing control of the anger building in his chest. He spoke with an icy tone;_

"_Tell me that when your Babi has her killed if we don't do as he commands." Iodem flinched, but kept speaking with calm confidence;_

"_You know it won't come to that, Babi may be a bit cold, but he's not that cruel. You have my word that I will do all in my power to keep her safe and unharmed." Knowing that this was a lost cause, Faran gave in._

"_Fine, take her, but you do know that the people of this town worship her, and if something does go wrong, the town would demand blood for the loss of Sheba."_

"_I know, and I wouldn't want to bring any anguish upon your house, Faran. She will be ok. I must get going soon and tell Babi that everything will go as he planned." Sheba could no longer bear what she was hearing and burst into the room in tears._

"_Dad! Please don't let the soldiers take me away, please! I'll be lonely…" Faran could only embrace his foster daughter and whisper words of comfort._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to let them take you to Tolbi. You'll be ok; Iodem will be looking after you." Sheba's sobbing only got worse._

"_But I don't want to go! 'sniff' It's not fair!" Feeling tears of his own falling; knowing that he couldn't stop Sheba from being taken away, Faran said;_

"_Pack your gear; you're leaving in an hour. Be careful, and you'll be back here sooner than you think."_

'Being locked in Babi's Palace was far from a happy experience. While there were kind people that volunteered to look after me, and they _did_ care about my wellbeing I was forbidden from exploring the town, lest I run away and die in the wilderness. I was a loner again, with no true friends to be with, and my foster family was so far away. It was depressing and heartbreaking.'

'It didn't last long though, the Tolbi games were over, and I was about to be sent back home again. Little did I know that I was about to be taken away against my will again.'

**-Flashback-**

_The soldiers of Tolbi were yelling above the sounds of raging windstorms, trying to agree on the best way to get to Lalivero._

"_The sandstorms of the Suhalla Desert are raging fiercer than ever! We must find a way to go back! If Sheba doesn't make it to Lalivero alive, our heads will be on the chopping block." one soldier complained. Another one promptly yelled back at him;_

"_It's too late to go back, the sandstorms that we stopped before have started up again, just as strong as before! Our only hope is to get through to the other side of this forsaken desert. Sheba must be protected at all costs!" A deep, grim laugh was heard cutting through the wind._

"_Heh-heh-heh… Then allow us to relieve you of the burden that this Sheba has been causing you!"_

_Without warning the soldiers were attacked by pair of mysterious warriors who were masters of fire, and used it to remove the soldiers in their way of claiming what they wanted. Sheba cowered in terror at the powers that the pair wielded. Having finished off the soldiers that had vainly tried to protect Sheba, they made their way over to her. The woman spoke;_

"_Come with us if you want to live. NOW." She grabbed Sheba roughly and they headed to the group of adepts that they were travelling with. The blue haired mage, called Alex spoke up._

"_Who is this measly girl that you have kidnapped? Is she what we need?" He checked her out for any signs of her being an Adept. "Yes, she's just what we've been looking for. She's a Jupiter Adept. We'll have to take her with us." Sheba could only think in despair,_

'_So I get kidnapped again, after finally getting the chance to go home and see my foster family for the first time in months. Why can't I have any friends, am I doomed to spend my life all alone?' She started crying, but upon hearing this, the woman that had dragged her here gave her a rough shove._

"_Quiet! We don't have time for your snivelling!! If you want to stay alive, you'd better do everything that we tell you!!" A new voice joined in, clearly unhappy with the situation._

"_Leave her alone! She's been through enough as it is Menardi! And what happened to your promise to not involve anyone else in what we're doing?" Menardi looked at the young man that had boldly told her what to do. She snarled;  
_

"_Well then Felix, if you're so concerned about her well being, why don't you look after this little brat?" Felix shot back;_

"_Fine! I'll do just that! At least she won't be scared out of her wits by the way you speak to her!" He then looked towards the newest addition to the group and spoke softly._

"_Are you going to be ok?" Sheba could only stutter._

"_I-I should be…" Felix smiled and said with certainty,_

"_You will be; I promise you. I'm Felix, from Vale. What's your name?" Hearing the strength in his voice, Sheba found the courage to start speaking;_

"_I am Sheba, I come from Lalivero."_

* * *

'From there, we managed to open up to each other and start an unusual but comfortable friendship.' That got her thinking of the person that she had been travelling with for so long, ever since she was taken by Menardi in the Suhalla Desert.

'Felix, my protector. My best friend. The night I was kidnapped, Felix and I started talking about our lives before I was kidnapped. We bonded quickly, and the night before we climbed Venus Lighthouse I spoke about my painful past, and he told me of why he was travelling with these adepts, who wanted to break the seal on Alchemy. Three years ago, he was lost to his hometown during a massive storm, where he almost died. But Saturos and Menardi saved his life as well as the lives of his parents; who were currently being held hostage in the far off town of Prox. So he was helping bring the return of alchemy to the world in order to save his parents, as well as the life of his sister, Jenna, who was travelling with them.'

'It wasn't made easier by the fact that two childhood friends of his were trying to stop the group from what they were doing. He had said on occasion that while he didn't want to fight his old friends, he would if he had to, though it would break his heart. So he acted as a 'lone wolf', not involving anyone else in his quest, nor making any friends and making himself look like a villain, so that they wouldn't be burdened by what he had to do.'

'Felix isn't much of a talker, but deep down, he's a gentle person that doesn't want anyone to get hurt. While we were travelling to Venus Lighthouse I saw that he obviously cared about me, whether I was safe from monsters, or just comforting me when I was upset that I wouldn't get to see my family yet. I returned the favour when I could by making little comments and jokes that would get him smiling, if only a little bit. I asked him just before we got to Venus Lighthouse why he had stepped forward to look after me. He had a determined look on his face, and he simply said;'

"_When I first saw you, I saw a sad, lonely person who had been denied a happy childhood like myself. I want you to smile, to enjoy life again and not to despair anymore. I'm going to do everything I can to give you a chance to do so."_

'That made me really happy, knowing that he was really determined to look out for me. If it weren't for the fact that I had been kidnapped again, I would have been grinning for an hour. He then promised to protect me, no matter what happened to him as a result. And he did look out for me, putting his life on the line for me several times; and he somehow stood up to Saturos and Menardi to try and get me away from the Lighthouse, despite what they might have done to him. Then there was the lighting of the beacon itself…'

**-Flashback-**

"_NO! Sheba! Grab hold of my hand!" I tried my hardest, but I didn't have the strength to reach up. Panic was taking over, tears starting to form on my face._

"_I CAN'T!!" Felix was looking increasingly worried._

"_You have to TRY! You'll fall if you don't try harder!" Half slipping, I saw what was happening at the bottom of the lighthouse, and called out to him._

"_Look below Felix, the foundations of the lighthouse are crumbling!!" Astonishment was all over his face, and he yelled back;_

"_Why is this happening? Is it to protect the lighthouse itself??" I felt my grip loosen, and I was almost out of time with my friend and protector. I was crying._

"_I'm slipping Felix, I-I can't hold on for much longer…" Felix was breaking into tears and yelled out in desperation;_

"_NO! Sheba, please don't do this, try and hold on, please don't die…" I could only say one more thing to him, so I smiled and said;_

"_Good-bye Felix, and thank you.. For everything" I let go; knowing that I could hold on no longer. A brief look of confusion passed over his face, and then I heard Felix scream my name;_

"_SHEBA! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!" And he jumped after me. I reached out for him, hoping that he would get closer to me, but he just couldn't reach me in time. I fell into the ocean, and everything went black. And yet he managed to find me when we both fell into the ocean, and swim towards the floating island of Idejima with me in tow._

* * *

'I'll never forget the lengths he went to so that I would live. I hope that I can do something to help him just as much as he helped me someday. Since then, we've been talking a lot more often, and our friendship is growing.' The slightest blush tinged her face. 'I-I kinda like him too. Not just for saving my life, but also for being the best friend I could ever hope to have.'

At that point Felix had noticed Sheba was daydreaming or was just lost in thought.

'This is just like her.' he thought, a warm smile spreading on his face. 'While she is usually loud and tends to speak for the group, she has her quiet moments. It's quite endearing. Still we need to get going, so I'd better let her know.' He cleared his throat, and spoke up;

"You know if you keep quiet like that, you might be left behind when the rest of us leave." Sheba turned and gave him an amused look, and raised an eyebrow.

"You'd leave me behind? I feel betrayed. Don't you want me with you anymore Felix??" Felix gave a rare laugh and shot back;

"I'm hurt, since when have I ever NOT wanted you around Sheba? We do need to get going however; Jenna's cranky enough already without waiting for us." He bowed and offered his hand to Sheba and asked;

"Shall we get going then?" Sheba giggled and chirped;

"Of course we'll get going. You're such a gentleman Felix." Felix laughed again while Sheba took his hand. But as she did so, she received a short glimpse of the future. Not of images, but a feeling. She somehow knew that their friendship would slowly grow into something more. Not straight away, but if they could succeed in their quest, they'd have all the time in the world…

'I could get used to this.' Sheba thought with a grin on her face. 'I guess it's because we both know the pain of being alone, just like the people of Garoh; that we've become so close.'

Fin

* * *

There we go, another short story finished. Read and review if it's any good!


	2. Felix's thoughts

Alone, Chapter 2

By Mr-Mikul, Sandshipper!

So this is a Chapter 2 of Alone, which focuses on Felix and what he thinks about Sheba after Jupiter is lit and Sheba tells everyone why she wanted to come along with Felix and co in the first place. I decided to do this after the first part was put onto a few peoples Alert Listings, and I had wanted to try it out a while ago so I came up with this part rather quickly.

So here we go with Felix's Chapter. Enjoy this chapter people.

* * *

It was a windy day on the continent of Atteka, and there was a winged ship departing for the frozen town of Prox. The legendary Jupiter Lighthouse had been lit, and the Adepts upon the ship were off to save Weyard from destruction. While most of the crew were lounging inside the ship, there was one adept that was outside thinking about recent events and a dear friend of his.

'Sheba… I hope you'll be ok.' Felix thought with a sigh. 'I know that you hoped to find out about your family here, but it's come to nothing. After being taken to Tolbi, being kidnapped, falling off of Venus Lighthouse as well as this, I'm surprised that you've somehow kept yourself going. You're usually a bright sneaky person that speaks her mind.' A small smile appeared on Felix's face. 'And you delight in causing trouble from time to time…'

_Karst had just left Madra, vowing revenge on Isaac for the death of Menardi._

"_There goes one obsessed woman." Piers commented._

"_And I thought that Saturos and Menardi had issues. But now Isaac's life is in danger, and we can't exactly tell him about Karst." Sheba said._

"_But why not" Piers asked, confusion showing on his face._

"_Because Isaac and his friends want to stop us from lighting the beacons." Kraden said. "And they would likely fight us if it means stopping us."_

"_But Jenna… aren't you and Isaac an item? Couldn't you, _do something,_ to convince him not to fight?" Sheba asked with a sly grin on her face._

"_I-I… We're not an item Sheba! It's not like that!! Not… really." Jenna snapped with a blush forming on her face. "Stupid Sheba…" Sheba's grin only got bigger as Jenna couldn't hide the embarrassment on her face._

_While Felix didn't say anything about it, he could only hide a smile as Sheba managed to get some…sensitive information out of Jenna. Jenna had told him that Isaac and her became close after Felix was taken to Prox, but he didn't know that they were _that _close. He knew that it wasn't his decision for who Jenna would fall for, but he knew that Isaac would be well suited for her._

* * *

'And you also tried to get Piers to tell us his age, although he managed to keep that one to himself.' Felix thought with a small laugh. He couldn't help but think back to when he had first met Sheba in the Suhalla Desert.

'It was like yesterday when I heard Menardi yelling at you, clearly not caring about what you were going through. I felt angry at Menardi because she had broken the promise that she and Saturos made, but I saw you and I felt sad for what you were being put through.'

'Despite the fact that you had been kidnapped again, we became friends quite quickly. We understood each other, rarely needing many words to tell each other how we were feeling. It really helped having an empathetic Jupiter Adept for a friend when I was troubled about my family and friends. I told her of why I was travelling with Saturos and Menardi, and she spoke about her own past.'

_It was a late night just before Saturos and Menardi were going to make the climb up Venus Lighthouse, and Felix and Sheba were talking while said Mars Adepts were making sure that the surrounding area was safe for the group. Sheba wanted to know a bit more about Felix, so she started asking a couple of questions about him._

"_So um, Felix, why are you here travelling with Saturos and Menardi? From what I see you're nothing like them." Sheba asked, with curiosity in her eyes. Felix looked a bit uneasy, not sure if he should tell Sheba why, he didn't want to burden her with his own problems. But there was also something about her. Something that told him he could tell Sheba why and that she would understand what he was going through. Felix took a breath and told her._

"_I'm here because Saturos and Menardi saved my life three years ago, as well as my parent's lives, so I'm travelling with them to settle my debt to them. While my parents should be safe in Prox, they _are_ being held hostage to ensure that I stay loyal to Saturos and Menardi. If I don't help them light the beacons, they'll be…" Felix stopped there, unable to think of what could happen if he failed. Sheba put a hand of hers on his arm. Felix turned to face her, and the look in her eyes showed that she knew what he was going through._

"_You're worried about them, aren't you Felix?" Sheba said. Felix nodded._

"_I am. While I know that they should be ok where they are, I worry sometimes that something might happen to them, something that has nothing to do with the people of Prox. It scares me Sheba." Sheba gave Felix a small smile._

"_I understand how you feel Felix. I was taken away from my hometown of Lalivero by Babi of Tolbi, so that construction of the 'Babi Lighthouse' would not be delayed. It was a horrible time for me. I was worried sick about my foster parents. All I could do is hope each day that they'll be ok. I'm sure that your parents will be ok too Felix." Felix nodded uncertainly and kept speaking._

"_On top of that, there are two childhood friends of mine that are chasing after us. They are trying to stop us from lighting the beacons. I'd rather not have to face them, but I fear that if we meet we'll be forced to fight. The beacons must be lit, and if it means I have to kill them, I will. But if I do that I-I… I'd…" _

_Again Felix didn't want to imagine what it would do to him, or what the death of Isaac would do to Jenna. Sheba _felt_ the pain that was troubling Felix, and she did the only thing she could to comfort him. She gave him a hug as he half-sobbed about what how he would feel if he were forced to kill his childhood friends. She felt tears of her own fall as she remembered everything that had led her to that moment. Felix put an arm around Sheba, hanging on to the only thing that was of any comfort to him in his moment of despair._

* * *

'I'll never be able to forget the day when you fell off of Venus Lighthouse. It was the scariest moment of my life. I knew that jumping off the lighthouse could kill me; but I was determined to save you, no matter what would happen to me. You had been through so much already, I felt that you deserved to live and be happy again, so I came down after you…'

"_NO! Sheba! Grab hold of my hand!" I strained to get my hand close enough so you could get up, but I just couldn't get there. Your grip was slipping and you were panicking._

"_I CAN'T!!" I was scared that you might fall, if you didn't get up. You didn't deserve this. I could feel the fear and frustration building up inside of me._

"_You have to TRY! You'll fall if you don't try harder!" You were losing part of your grip and you saw what was happening at the bottom of the lighthouse._

"_Look below Felix, the foundations of the lighthouse are crumbling!!" I couldn't believe what I saw, it looked like the Lighthouse was ready to fall apart and become nothing but ruins upon a tortured landscape._

"_Why is this happening? Is it to protect the lighthouse itself??" I saw that it wouldn't be long before you fell off, and you were crying._

"_I'm slipping Felix, I-I can't hold on for much longer…" I couldn't bear to see you like that. I wanted to do more to save you, but I couldn't stretch any further without falling myself. I was crying at the thought of you dying._

"_NO! Sheba, please don't do this, try and hold on, please don't die…" For some strange reason you smiled for me before letting go._

"_Good-bye Felix and thank you. For everything…" I was confused for a moment, why would you thank me? I had broken my promise to protect you and failed to keep you safe from harm. But you fell after that. I yelled out; _

"_SHEBA! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!" before desperation took over and I jumped off of the aerie in a mad attempt to save your life. I saw you reach for me and I reached out for you but I just couldn't get to you in time. You hit the water a few seconds before I did. Somehow I managed to survive the shock of diving into the water. I dived after you and pulled you up to the surface. _

_Thankfully the light of Venus Lighthouse was protecting me. I was still feeling the effects of the lit beacon, and I _knew _somehow that Idejima was floating towards us. I managed to swim there and bring us to shore, before exhaustion claimed me. Before I blacked out, I felt relief that you would be safe, that I had saved you from a fate that you didn't deserve…_

* * *

'We were lucky that we both survived the fall. We started talking a bit more often to each other; although Jenna and Kraden didn't notice. We travelled all over Osenia. Our travels finally led us to Garoh after discovering the secrets of Airs Rock. We made friends with the clan leader, Maha. As thanks for what we told him, we were treated to some of their ceremonial music.'

"_Brother, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Jenna complained._

"_Jenna. We don't have the time. Between proving Piers' innocence, exploring Air's Rock, and making our way back to Madra, the whole tour has taken far too much time." Felix dryly replied._

"_I'm with Jenna here Felix." Kraden mentioned. "I don't want to miss hearing a hidden society's ceremonial music that no one outside of this village has heard. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Staying here some 30 minutes isn't going to hurt Felix."_

"_Yeah Felix, it's only 30 minutes, so can we please stay and hear the music?" Sheba pleaded, giving a 'puppy eyed' look at Felix, who somehow changed his mind. Felix knew he couldn't resist that look. _

"_Fine, we'll stay and listen to their ceremonial music, but this had better be good…" Felix grumbled as he sat down with the others as the music played._

_30 minutes later on, the music stopped playing. Felix was sitting there, in silent awe of what he heard. Sheba had her eyes closed, listening to the song with her heart. Kraden was mulling over how the music he just heard compared to the music he had heard from other places. Jenna was on the verge of tears, the song reminding her of the friend that she should have been with if it weren't for Saturos and Menardi._

_Kraden was the first to get up and speak._

"_That… was the most moving song I've ever heard in my life." He said. Sheba nodded and spoke for herself as well as Felix._

"_The music is so deep and moving. It makes me think of all the sad and lonely times that I've had. And it's the same for Felix here." Sheba commented. Felix simply nodded in agreement, wondering how she knew that._

"_Yes, it makes me miss my friend Isaac, who I haven't seen in months even more than what I did before." Jenna said, wiping a tear away from her eye._

_The elder who had led the playing of the music smiled a sad smile._

"_Yes, it does make us think of how we are outcasts to the world, and that we are not like anyone else in Weyard. So we have to stick together." Her smile brightened a little. "But now because of you, we know that there are other people like us out there, with abilities and powers different from most people of Weyard. We thank you for showing us this. If you ever pass by, please do come visit us again, you will be welcome."_

_Felix's group bowed in thanks, mentioning that they would return when they could and then made their way out of Garoh._

* * *

'Hearing the music of Garoh reminded me that we both shared a bittersweet childhood. I finally saw why we understood each other so well. We were both outcasts and loners, just like the people of Garoh. I knew then that you had become a beloved friend to me because of that music. I still hear it in my dreams sometimes. If it weren't for you pleading to stay a while longer, I would have likely walked off on my own back to Madra. And I'd be a little less wise, not to mention hungry and lost.' Felix thought with a rueful smile on his face.

At this point Sheba had come out from inside the ship, hoping to find Felix. He was still lost in thought, so he didn't see Sheba come up to him.

"Felix, what are you doing out here? It's getting cold." Sheba asked; her eyes full of worry. Felix came back to reality, and turned to speak to Sheba.

"I've been thinking about what we've been through these last few months. It's been one massive adventure." Felix said. He took a breath before saying; "And I've been thinking about you. I've been worrying that you're still upset about not finding your blood family after we lit Jupiter Lighthouse... Are you going to be ok?" Sheba blushed slightly; touched by the concern in Felix's voice; but she didn't turn away. Sheba nodded before speaking.

"I think I will be. I've made many new friends on this journey, and I've seen so many new things over our adventure. It's somehow turned out better than I could have hoped. But then again I _still_ don't know who my parents are… I thought that I'd finally know who they are… b-but it didn't happen." Sheba started sobbing, but she kept talking through the tears. "I just wanted to have a real family Felix…just to know that my real mother and father loved me. It isn't fair! It still _hurts_…" Felix brought a grieving Sheba into his arms, and did what he could to comfort her.

"I know how you feel in a way Sheba." Felix said, gently lifting her face so she could look into his eyes. "Before I found Jenna in Sol Sanctum, I was often worrying about where she was and if she was ok. I know the pain in not knowing about your family and if they're ok. It ate me up on the inside for a long time. But I'm here for you Sheba. No matter what it takes, I'll do my best to make sure that you're ok. I care about you to much to see you so sad." Felix gently rubbed Sheba's back as she kept crying.

"Thank you Felix, it means a lot to me to hear you say that. Please Felix, stay with me. I don't want to be alone again." Sheba said as she tightened her grip on Felix.

To his surprise, Felix could _feel_ the pain that was hurting Sheba, just as she had felt his pain before Venus Lighthouse was lit. He also _knew _it was his turn to look after Sheba while she was grieving for the family that she may never know about. He also realised that his feelings for her were much deeper than what he could imagine.

'I never knew that seeing her smile meant so much to me, and that I could grow to love her.' Felix pondered as he enjoyed the warmth of Sheba being so close to him. 'If we somehow survive the trip to Mars Lighthouse, I'll ask her to stay with me in Vale.'

'_I-I heard that Felix.' _Sheba said in his mind. Felix looked at her in shock, wondering how this had happened without him knowing. But Sheba looked just as surprised as he was.

'_But… how could you hear what I'm thinking Sheba? You weren't reading my mind when I was thinking of asking you to stay in Vale. I don't get it.' _Felix thought. But he kept the conversation between them in his mind. It was strange, unusual. But it was comfortable at the same time.

'_When you were feeling the pain that I felt, I could hear your thoughts without using mind read. Felix; I think that we've been sharing our emotions _and_ our thoughts.' _Sheba said in awe.

'_But why is this happening to us now Sheba?' _Felix asked.

'_We've always been close.' _Sheba said._ 'We've never had to say much to understand each other. We've been through similar experiences, and we opened up to each other quickly. To me this just feels like the next step, bringing us a little bit closer._' Felix nodded, sensing the same thing that Sheba did.

'_Perhaps the lighting of Jupiter Lighthouse had something to do with it. But…I want you to know Felix… I feel the same way about you. I'll come and stay with you in Vale when this adventure is over, and your family is safe.'_ Sheba said, a small smile forming on her face. _'Now let's go inside, it won't help us if you get a cold from staying outside for too long.'_ Felix could only return the smile Sheba gave him as he went below deck with the young woman that he had come to love.

Fin

* * *

Phew! It's 1:28am as I finished this chapter. I wanted to add the 'shared thoughts' bit at the end, as it makes the relationship between Felix and Sheba more empathetic. Felix and Sheba have both had sad and isolated childhoods, so they understand what the other person goes through. That is why I'm so fond of Lighthouseshipping/Sandshipping.

Read and Review if you like this chapter! Don't pass that review button by, I would like to know WHY you liked it!


End file.
